Various vehicles, such as automobiles, include airbags located within or proximate to an interior cabin. For example, an airbag may be securely anchored within a steering wheel, proximate to a dashboard or glove compartment, within side door panels, and the like. Typically, each airbag is secured to a frame, panel or other such structural feature of the vehicle. Upon impact of sufficient force, the airbag deploys into the cabin, while remaining securely anchored to the frame or panel through a fastening clip, for example.
During installation of the airbags into the vehicle, each fastening clip is securely connected to a portion of the frame or panel. Otherwise, during airbag deployment, the airbag would eject into and throughout the cabin of the vehicle, which would undermine the purpose of the airbag, and potentially cause injury to occupants of the vehicle. Therefore, manufacturers typically ensure that the fastening clips are securely anchored to the frame or panel portions of the vehicle.
During installation, care is generally taken to confirm that the fastening clips are, in fact, securely anchored to the portions of the vehicle. Often, an individual installer typically physically inspects and manipulates each fastening clip to ensure proper anchoring. As an example, an installer may use a tool to attempt to pry the fastening clip loose. If the installer is able to remove the fastening clip with the tool, then it is evident that the fastening clip is not anchored to the vehicle frame or panel. As can be appreciated, the process of physically examining and manipulating each and every fastening clip may be tedious and time-consuming.